


Yukio x Rin- The Sick and Piss book :D

by emeraldthepixie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldthepixie/pseuds/emeraldthepixie
Summary: -Don't like puke? don't read--Don't like piss either? Well then, don't read--Simple right?-I don't like emetophilia, but I figured I'd try writing it since I don't mind it. But I do like piss.I'm free to suggestions if you have any.





	Yukio x Rin- The Sick and Piss book :D

Eh, first chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
